


关于酒精

by Riiver_J



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiver_J/pseuds/Riiver_J
Summary: KTV包厢已经是他们转的第三个场了，从餐厅到酒吧再来嗨歌，有时候无法理解这种永远不会停息的精力。
Relationships: Lee Sandeul|Lee Junghwan/Moon Byule|Moon Byulyi
Kudos: 16





	关于酒精

**Author's Note:**

> 灿星 灿星 灿星 请自行避雷

KTV包厢已经是他们转的第三个场了，从餐厅到酒吧再来嗨歌，有时候无法理解这种永远不会停息的精力。

安喜延正撺掇着李在焕和金硕珍再开一局骰子，然后又不知是谁被针对着灌酒。

车善玗在一旁观战，偶尔插上几句嘴，随后又和他们笑成一团。

“抱歉各位，星伊她有点喝多了，我先送她回去。”

李灿多拍了拍车善玗的肩膀，把头向前伸了伸开口道。

安喜延停下了手中摇骰子的动作，笑得一脸八卦：“春宵苦短啊灿多，去了就别回来啦~”

李灿多翻了个白眼，转身走了几步架起之前在酒吧被他们套路下去太多酒精而有些不省人事的文星伊。倒是金硕珍还有点担心，毕竟职业的特殊性，当红女团成员晚上十一点多和男爱豆驱车回家要是被拍到，指不定隔天就能上头条。

当初文星伊因为团体处于上升期不知道婉拒了多少次他的明示暗示，好不容易答应了也谨慎的很，由于怕被拍到同居于是提前在一次节目上“偶然”提到她和李灿多是住同一栋楼的邻居，就算是92club的聚会回家时也是前后隔着几十分钟进楼。

对于这些李灿多和其他成员都理解，而同队的车善玗更是听李灿多哭诉了不少。

毕竟有着漂亮女朋友还不能光明正大虐狗，只能在92club内部聚会时靠着真心话大冒险才能稍稍放纵一把是真的太过虐心。况且两个团队行程安排很少重叠，回归的时候两人几乎每天回来就已经累到沾床即睡，于是在情感交流这一方面可以说是少之又少。

文星伊前一天才终于末放打歌结束，公司给了个一周的假正好又遇上李灿多长假还没休完，92club的其他成员近期也没有回归计划，于是难得地又来聚了一次。

只是大概这次许久未聚，又因为文星伊的团体一位拿到手软，自然是要对着她灌。

于是在转场之前，四人顺利把千杯不醉的文星伊，灌倒了。

用车善玗的话来说，都是为了给几个月没开过荤的李灿多谋福利。

此时李灿多给自己和女朋友都带好口罩，打电话叫了经纪人上来帮忙扶去停车场。

“星伊的经纪人？”金硕珍探头看了看，确认没人会突然闯进vip区，“她们公司是不是不管谈恋爱这事。”

“对啊，”李灿多给文星伊整理着扎成低马尾的红卷发，“慧琳姐还帮我打过掩护来着。”

包厢半掩着的门被推开，孙慧琳和坐着的人都打了招呼，然后扯了扯文星伊的手臂。

“干嘛啊……”

文星伊本就被酒精支配得难受，迷迷糊糊之间又被扯了一把，更觉得浑身无力。

李灿多见状，在她耳边低低哄了几句话文星伊才肯起身跟着孙慧琳下楼。

李灿多坐在上面待一会儿再下去，安喜延就趁着这机会朝他打趣。

“瞧瞧，灿多哥从来就不会这么温温柔柔地跟我们说话。”

车善玗点头附和着，倒是把李灿多弄得有点不好意思：“也没有那么不温柔吧……”

“我觉得92club里你只把星伊她当个女人看。”安喜延做出夸张的表情，“我在你心中可能是个糙汉子。”

李灿多看了眼手表，抬头对她商业假笑：“你确实是个糙汉子，但是你不在我心里。”

安喜延的嘴角没有感情地扬起一个弧度，看着正挥着手往门口走的李灿多小声吐槽了句“有异性没人性”，然后在一片道别声里继续开了局游戏。

唉，可爱忙内妹妹被怪大叔拐走了怎么办，在线等挺急的。

李灿多坐vip电梯下楼，直到到了停车场上车也没遇见一个人。这让他多少放心了些，也对这家idol经常组团来开趴的以私密性著称的KTV多了几分好感。

孙慧琳透过后视镜看了眼后座的两人，确认车窗都拉严实了之后才开车驶出停车场。

出口的一段距离是长长的环形上坡，文星伊本就醉得脑壳疼，被孙慧琳的极速转弯这么一甩更加头晕。摇摇晃晃了挺久才意识到李灿多就坐在旁边，于是干脆换了个姿势躺在了座椅上，还把头蹭上了李灿多的大腿。

“……借我枕枕。”

她含混地吐出几个字之后又调整了几下，终于找到了个合心意的姿势后浅眠了过去。

李灿多愣愣地看着自己腿上那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，过了半天才反应过来。

忽然有点父爱泛滥的感觉……

李灿多被自己的想法吓了一跳，扶额许久才想起躺在自己腿上这个人是自己女朋友而不是女儿来着。

孙慧琳专心开车，似乎并没有留意到后座的动静，这让李灿多多少不那么躁动了点。

忽然的急刹车，李灿多急急忙忙护住文星伊好防止她不小心滚下去。孙慧琳在前面尽力转过身来，对着后座的黑暗叫了句“下车吧”。

李灿多应了一声，低头小声喊文星伊。

她本来就睡得不沉，只需要一点点声音就能睁开眼。李灿多和孙慧琳说了自己扶着她上去就好，孙慧琳也不再多说什么，等他们下车进了单元楼门便驱车离开。

“好累。”

文星伊靠着李灿多小声嘟囔，赖在原地不肯走。

李灿多没太听清，把她拉进怀里，顺势揉了揉她的头，“怎么啦？”

“好累，你背我上去。”

文星伊在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，眼睛都快要闭上。

虽然刚才在车上已经睡了几十分钟，可也只是稍微清醒了些，体力倒是没恢复半点。

李灿多转过身蹲下，侧着头看她，“上来吧。下次我都帮你喝了算了。”

文星伊趴到他背上，小幅度地摇了摇头，“不要，我可背不动你。”

沉默地走到三楼，李灿多忽然想起了什么，“背你回家有没有奖励？”

文星伊想了一会儿，“那就亲你一口好了。”

李灿多把她往上掂了掂，突然向上跑去。

直到站到了五楼的家门口才停下，把她放下后开始按密码。

“这密码真的好肉麻，别人来我们家我都不敢告诉他密码了。”

李灿多眯了眯眼，十分欣赏她用的“我们家”的这个词汇，“我觉得还好啦。”

开门后一步三摇地走进家门，李灿多帮着文星伊换了鞋，门关上反锁后直接打横把她抱上床。

“你干嘛？我没洗澡呢。”

文星伊翻了个身，睁开眼睛看他。

“你这上个楼都要背的，还有力气洗澡？”李灿多嘲笑她了一声，从她旁边拿起自己的睡衣，“你躺一会儿再去吧。不然我帮你洗？”

文星伊趴在床上，声音闷闷地传来，“才不要。”

不知道躺了多久，又被李灿多叫起来去浴室。文星伊用冷水冲了把脸，清醒一点之后才开始洗澡。

之后又开始一丝不苟地护肤，几道程序结束后反倒清醒得不得了。文星伊理了理自己被长上衣盖住的短睡裤，揉揉眼睛走进卧室。

还没踏进一整只脚就听见李灿多幽怨的声音，“你洗个澡也太慢了……”

文星伊扑到床上打了几个滚，“你不睡觉啊。”

结果是李灿多委屈巴巴的回应：“你说你要亲我一口的。”

文星伊没法，撑起身来准备啄一口了事。

没防备地被李灿多转身又给带回床上，看见他的脸接近的时候就好像已经预感到了什么。

唇上传来柔软触感的同时也能感觉到有只大手伸进了上衣下摆，正在不安分地乱动。文星伊抓住李灿多的手，把他向外推了推好让自己讲句话，“明天中午92club不是还要吃饭么？”

“晚上也是一样的，反正还早得很。”李灿多把头埋进她的颈窝，沉重的呼吸让文星伊身体一颤，“我觉得关于我的夜宵才比较重要。”

文星伊偏过头，看着他的侧脸，“什么夜宵？”

李灿多亲上她后颈的敏感点，两具身体更加亲密地贴合，“吃你啊。”

他的语气太过理直气壮，之后再一颗一颗解开她睡衣的纽扣时文星伊竟也没反抗。李灿多顺着她身体的曲线一路向下，偶尔能感受到她身体的轻颤。

文星伊看着自己快要一丝不挂的身体，抬脚轻轻地踹了他一下，“你有本事也别穿衣服啊。”

说完才忽然后悔起来，这算什么，赤裸裸的挑逗？

李灿多倒是没想太多，只是伏在她耳边低低地笑，“那你帮我脱啊。”

文星伊瞪了他一眼，可皮肤被他身上睡衣的纽扣硌得实在难受，于是速战速决拉开他的睡衣。李灿多轻车熟路地脱下，再压上来时文星伊已经感觉到了身下被滚烫硬物抵住。

伴随着霎时间就红了的脸，身体里有股热流在通向那个方向。李灿多扯下她的睡裤，唇齿还在上半身游荡，在雪白的皮肤上留下一个又一个痕迹。

下身不知何时开始发洪灾，隔着一层布料贴合着灼热的感觉一次又一次刺激着她的底线。偏偏李灿多又开始往下，手指也加入阵营在那层薄薄布料上煽风点火。

“这么湿？”李灿多埋头在她小腹上，甚至更有向下的趋势，“哪个口是心非的小骗子刚才还不让的。”

文星伊扭过头不去看他，嘴里还在哼哼唧唧，“……成年人不是很正常吗。”

李灿多轻笑一声，已经开始在秘密花园的边界探寻。文星伊闷哼一声，动了动身子，“别…那里不行…”

“哪里？”李灿多明知故问，唇舌却已附上那块湿地。文星伊咬着下唇不让自己叫出声来，可从缝隙流出的轻喘还是被李灿多一字不落地听进。

扯下蒙着极乐的那块轻纱，更加直观地看见里面的景象。李灿多含住那颗发红的小豆子慢慢吮吸，换来更加滔天的巨浪。他能感觉到文星伊身体紧了紧，从花穴深处涌出的蜜液几乎不间断地流出。李灿多伸舌去向里探索，潮湿的内壁褶皱着，快感不受控制地穿上大脑，几乎让她失了理智。

“呃…唔……”  
“你别…哈啊…别舔那里……”

越来越多的呻吟从唇齿间漏出，李灿多轻咬着已经肿胀的红豆，舌尖却是更加放肆地游走。

她的身体已经开始不受控制地颤抖，李灿多挪开口，换了右手去挑拨。食指和中指在花穴中缓慢地抽插的同时，舌尖又在胸前的红粒周围画着圆圈。

“多啊…我…快到了…”

不断的呻吟声把一句话都拆分成无数碎片，混着喘息在微小的水声里犹为明显。

李灿多加快了手上的速度，又去咬她的耳尖，“乖，叫出来。”

一路滑至她嘴角，亲吻着不自觉流出的声音。

“哈啊…”

文星伊颤抖着高潮，决堤而下的洪水淹没了李灿多剩余的理智。他脱下了裤子，腿间的硕大蹭着花穴边缘摩擦，沾上了刚流出的蜜液。

又被拽入新的一轮，文星伊的双腿缠上李灿多的后腰，无意识流露出的话语组成最强烈的催情剂。

“多啊…哈…”  
“别…你进来…唔啊…”

李灿多在她锁骨上啃咬着，分出点闲心挑逗她，“别急呀…你求我啊…”

文星伊的脸被情欲染上一层粉红，体内的空虚感和腿间坚硬的粗壮都在腐蚀着仅存的羞耻心。胸前的软肉紧贴上李灿多的胸膛，随着他的前后摆动又添上一层刺激感。

“哈…求求你…进来…”

李灿多在她身上留下几处淡淡的齿印，下身的动作却惩罚一般慢下来，“叫老公…”

他的动作越发猖狂，在花穴口磨磨蹭蹭，顶着红肿的小豆子却不肯进去。

被吊着的感觉实在难受，文星伊喘息着，下身流出的液体却越来越多。

“哈啊…老公…”  
“求求你…快点进来…求求你插我…哈…”

李灿多扶着她的腰，挺身送进了一小半。

奈何甬道实在太过紧致，即使水流泛滥成灾也只能被逼得无法向前。

“宝贝…放松点…”

李灿多揉着她的头发，在她耳边一点点哄骗。

“你太紧了…我进不去…”

文星伊本就脸皮薄，加上他用着这样温柔的语气却说出令她羞耻的话，下体夹得居然更紧了些，惹得李灿多闷哼一声，动作忽然就停下。

文星伊刚呼出一口气，微微放松的花穴就被撞了个措手不及。李灿多抓准机会用力向里挺进，嘴里却还是那种口气，“乖…别怕…叫出来就好…”

他的冲撞幅度越来越大，大半的生殖器进进出出，直到顶至那块粗糙之地，终于如愿以偿听见她无法控制的喘息。

“啊…太快了…那里…哈…”  
“唔…老公…哈啊…太深了…”

李灿多亲着她流下的生理泪水，不顾还在交合便抱着她的腰把她的身子翻转了过来。

巨大的硬挺在花穴内褶皱的内壁上被强制摩擦，李灿多帮她调整好姿势，挺着身子一插到底。

“呜…”

从她的嘴里吐出几声呜咽，更加激起了李灿多的征服欲。他的双手覆上她撑着自己身体的双臂，扭过头去跟她接吻。舌头轻巧地撬开她的唇齿，身下的旖旎连带着水声带来无限快感。

她的乳房还在随着动作而前后摆动，李灿多缩回只手，毫不怜香惜玉地揉捏着其中一个。

文星伊扭动着臀部尽力配合他的节奏，因为后入的姿势生殖器更加直接地顶到花穴深处那块软肉。

“呃啊…太深了…哈…”

李灿多更加卖力地抽插，每一次都带出些许透明液体。渐渐找到感觉之后他对准了花穴深处的敏感点发起一次又一次冲击，换来文星伊更销魂的喘息。

“老公…太棒了…哈啊…就是那里…”

李灿多在她耳边一遍遍地教她叫出声来，喊着她昵称的时候总会伸出舌尖舔舐她的耳垂。文星伊偏过头去主动送上自己的唇，李灿多停顿了一下，随后又加快幅度地抽插着。

松开他的唇换取一点喘息时间时终于再一次被送上了高潮，骤紧的甬道把李灿多夹得一颤，随后便慌忙想要抽出还在花穴深处的肉棒。

他哄着文星伊放松的语气都微微颤抖，她一听就知道怎么回事，却使了个坏心眼儿，夹着肉棒转身正面面对他。

又是一阵剧烈的刺激，李灿多拼命忍住一泻千里的欲望，眼睁睁看着文星伊捧着自己的脸吻上来。

她把他推倒在床上，啃咬着他的锁骨，“射里面吧，我明天吃药。”

话音刚落，身体便上下摆动起来。以李灿多的视角正看着她胸前的软肉随着节奏上下摇摆，紧致的小腹也粘上了丝丝晶莹。平常一向没有太多变化的表情此时却被情欲操控得诱人，李灿多感受着进出的快感，体内的热流涌动了几下，便从出口喷射出去。

“哈…”

大约是太久没有做过，李灿多断断续续射了许久才停歇。文星伊趴在他身上，呼吸打在肩颈处。

李灿多看着她被汗水浸湿的红发，心疼地揉了揉她的头。

“辛苦你了。”

*

休息了一会儿，李灿多抱着文星伊去浴室清理。

文星伊窝在他怀里，睡意又一次涌上来，于是闭着眼任由他用放着温水的淋浴头给自己擦洗身体。

“…我帮你清理一下啊。”

文星伊没太听清他说了什么，只随便应了一声就把头埋到他颈窝里。气息划过他的肌肤带来一阵麻痒，只能深吸几口气继续给她清理着身体。

有些疲惫的花穴被异物进入的不适感让文星伊不自觉的呻吟几声，李灿多忍着情欲撑开她的小穴好让那些白浊液体流出来，却架不住文星伊不断的无意识的喘息，连手上的动作都有些不稳。

“哈…多啊…轻点…那里疼……”

李灿多知道是自己的动作太过粗鲁，柔声哄她的同时轻缓刮出的液体顺着腿部的线条滴到地上。

文星伊只觉得腿上划过什么，除了痒也没有其他的感觉，可实在没有力气再去看怎么回事，只好勾着他的脖子小声撒娇，“多…不舒服…”

李灿多刚冷静下来的理智就在这一声里彻底崩坏。

不过他倒是不急着再次进入，只是把人往怀里拉了拉，低低地开口，“刚才在床上喊老公不是喊得挺好听的吗？怎么现在下床就翻脸不认人了？”

“你那是趁人之危…”文星伊实在没什么精力跟他拌嘴，连回话的声音都小到快要听不清。

李灿多掰过她的左腿，让她面对自己坐在自己的腿上。还湿润的穴口与再次挺起的硬物又一次亲密接触，李灿多闷哼一声，抱着她坐上自己的胯部，硬挺直顶入花穴。

“啊…唔…”

文星伊还未反应过来，李灿多就已经就着插入的姿势把她抱起，走出浴室。

她只能紧搂住李灿多，好让自己不摔下去。

双腿摆动间皮肤摩擦更敏感地被感受到，文星伊整个人都快趴在他肩膀上，随着动作不时小声嘤咛。同时不自觉地缩紧本就紧实的甬道，惹得李灿多咬牙切齿地拍了下她的屁股，“你再咬有你好看的。”

文星伊在他耳朵边“嘁”了一声，随后臀部传来冰凉的触感让她打了一激灵。李灿多感受到她的颤抖，向前吻上她的唇。

她被放在了餐桌上，两脚离地面足有几十厘米远，却也只是与站着的李灿多头顶齐平。

李灿多环住她的腰，同时开始了抽插。文星伊整个人向后仰，双手脱离李灿多撑在餐桌上。

邻近的两处传来截然不同的温度，因此快感来得愈发强烈。李灿多的每一次撞击都又快又深，直冲入甬道最深处，同时带出晶莹的液体，顺着餐桌桌沿滴在地上形成一团团水渍。

他低头舔舐她的后颈，同时听见上方传来的微小喘息声。

“哈啊…哈…唔……”

蜜液沾满了大腿内侧，交合之处已经是一片狼藉。

偏偏李灿多还要在这时候在她耳边调戏她，故意哑着嗓子开口道：“你的水都流不完的吗？我要被淹没啦…”

文星伊仰着头，看不见他脸上的坏笑，只能咬着牙龈骂他，“你废话好多，还做不做了。”

“我这不是关心一下小女朋友的身体状况嘛。”李灿多反倒换上一副可怜巴巴的语气，“没事，你要是不愿意回答，我就只能实践出真知啦。”

一语说毕，身下的动作又更剧烈了些，粗大的肉棒在潮湿的内壁上反复摩擦。李灿多一只手撑在文星伊身侧，另一只手捏住被浸湿的小红豆反复揉搓。

甬道入口和尽头的两处敏感点被同时袭击，纵使文星伊自制力再好也没法扛住这种本能的快感，理智彻底走失，小声的呻吟已经转为不可控的大声喘息。李灿多听着从她口中流露出的音节，肉棒似乎又硬挺了些，奋力地在洞穴探索未知。

“嗯…唔…哈啊…多啊…哈…”

“你现在这样，真的很像一只发情的小野猫。”

李灿多咬上她胸前的红点，舌尖若有若无地扫来扫去。被甬道夹住的感觉让他不自觉也慰叹了一声，死死忍住才没有这么快就射出。

空气中充斥着淫靡的的气息，室内仅能听见男人隐忍的呻吟，女人放肆的喘息和久久不断的水声。

“哈啊…嗯…哈…太快了…”

文星伊被他撞得生理泪水不停地流，李灿多轻柔地吻去，身下的动作却没减缓半分，“乖，放松…你夹得太紧了…宝贝…你会把它夹坏的…”

她感受到肉棒在自己的身体里愈来愈嚣张的冲撞，前倾上身抱住李灿多，同时咬住他的锁骨慢慢地舔。李灿多两手将她的两条腿分得更开，摆成M型以便于更加直观地抽送。身下的风景一览无余，即使在昏暗的灯光下也能清晰看见洪灾的痕迹。

“…想想我第一次和你做的时候，你还是个处。”李灿多的手滑上她大腿内侧，在腿根处轻轻地挠，“小朋友现在都这么熟练了。”

“哈…那还…唔…真是感谢…哈啊…你教得好…嗯…哈…”文星伊在他的肩膀上咬了一口，向上滑去脖颈后方啃咬。

不经意间脸颊擦到他短硬的胡须，柔软的触感让李灿多更加兴奋。上半身紧紧贴合着对方，从上望下去还能看见大片的青紫色吻痕，在她白皙的肌肤上更显得色情。

“哈啊…我快了…多啊…哈…”

文星伊两只手都搭在他肩膀上，喘息时出的热气尽数打在他肩颈处。李灿多停下了抽送，握着生殖器根部把它从她身体里抽出。

突然而来的空虚感让文星伊皱了皱眉，抬起头看他时却对上他的坏笑于是更加不爽，“你干吗？”

李灿多没说话，抱着把她翻了个身。上半身还搁在餐桌上与玻璃亲密接触，下半身却腾空着，只靠李灿多双手支撑。文星伊本能反应地开始在身后找借力点放下两条腿，自然而然地攀上了李灿多精瘦的腰。

李灿多扶着她的腰，一个挺身忽然进入。文星伊闷哼一声，甬道又不自觉地夹紧。李灿多伏到她耳边，放低声音轻轻开口：“小宝贝…你还是多为你以后的幸福生活着想吧…”

“幸福…哈啊…”文星伊偏过头，身体还在随着抽插前后摇摆，“以前看你…哈…都觉得…你挺绅士的…现在才发现…嗯…就一…欲求不满的…啊…禽兽…哈啊…”

她的嘲笑反倒让李灿多笑了几声，随后又答道：“那…我就让你看看什么是禽兽咯。”

他把文星伊的腿搭在肩膀上，小腹随着动作腾空。肉棒最后一次抽出后迅速顶进最深处，然后开始小幅度的抽送，每一下都像是要戳进再里面些的隐秘地点。

文星伊被他撞了个措手不及，没剩一丝的理智也在此显现出了反应。

“哈啊…你慢点…多啊…太深了…嗯啊…哈…”

李灿多没停下动作，只是揉捏着她的臀瓣，“你叫我什么？”

文星伊被身下刺激得一抖，喊出声时都带了点哭腔，“老公…太快了…你快…嗯啊…顶到我…哈…子宫口了…嗯…哈啊…你慢点…呜…”

“你的末放舞台…”李灿多想起几天前看的电视直播，文星伊C位跳舞时台下的尖叫声让他很不爽，“这么会扭…什么时候你也…跳给我看看？”

“你去看…回放不就…可以了吗…嗯啊…”

“回放你穿了衣服的呀…我想看你…不穿衣服跳是怎么样的…”李灿多舔着她的耳垂，身下又开始大幅度抽送，“还有…你以后要是…再在车里把我的腿当枕头…我就就地把你办了…”

似乎还是不解气，当时自己可是腿麻得可以。文星伊实在太会找位置，一下子枕到他神经上，整条腿都难受的紧。

“知道错了没有？”李灿多一手拍上她的屁股，留下一个淡红的掌印。

“知道了…呜…我错了…老公…哈啊…哈…你轻点…嗯啊…好不好…”

李灿多抽插了一会儿又开始翻旧账，顺着节奏一个一个说。

“年末舞台，那个男伴舞一直在想方设法往你身上蹭…以后都离他远点…听见没有？”

“嗯啊…听见了…哈…”

“还有…去年夏专回归的那种衣服，以后不准穿了…你要是再敢穿那么点…上打歌舞台…我就在休息室里和你做…明白了？”

“不会了…哈啊…慢点…老公…我错了…”

“乖。”李灿多用力一个挺身，终于把文星伊送上高潮的同时射出了体内蓄势待发已久的液体。

“呜…哈…”

花穴深处一阵痉挛，两股方向相反的液体碰撞到一起砸在她褶皱的内壁上。李灿多握着生殖器从她体内抽出，因为角度只有部分失去了阻碍的液体顺着洞口流出。

李灿多抱起她让她坐在餐桌上面对自己，看见她满脸的泪水心疼得紧，“还疼吗？”

文星伊摇了摇头，趴在李灿多肩膀上没说话。

他这才看见她胸口上的红印，大约是以这种姿势做久了，手掌覆上去只感觉一片冰凉。李灿多把她抱起，去浴室拿了温热的毛巾给她清理干净。

文星伊搂着他的脖子，胸前的软肉不时蹭到他的胸膛。腿上的黏腻感终于消失，文星伊呼了口气，却在同时感到李灿多身体僵了僵。

她睁开眼，看见他有些不自在的表情后摇摇晃晃站起身来，拿过淋浴喷头站到一边，“…我自己清理就好，你休息会儿吧。”

李灿多听她声音沙哑，懊悔自己太没节制的索求。可再让她不穿衣服躺在自己身上难保不会掀起又一轮战争，只好侧着身子眯眼把头靠在墙上。

文星伊用手指轻轻刮出体内残留的液体，之前忘记及时修剪的长指甲让她微哼一声。李灿多睁眼去看她的情况，抬头就看见文星伊正仰头闭着眼，脸颊红红，手指还在身下略有些红肿的私密处不断插进刮出以便让体内的异物随着水流冲走。

这一幕实在太过有冲击力，李灿多感到身下肉棒再一次坚挺起来，却不想再让她不好受，于是闭上眼想要尽快忘掉这个画面让自己冷静下来。

而眼睛还没完全闭上，文星伊就已经睁开眼转过头来。看见他的异常时她愣了愣，大约是没想到他还有这么多精力。

李灿多知道她看见了，只好睁开眼，示意她先去卧室睡觉，他自己解决就可以。

文星伊犹豫了下，挂回淋浴头还是咬了咬唇后开口：“要不…我帮你口吧。”

李灿多看了她一眼，又是心疼又是开心。

文星伊向前走了几步，跪下来扶住那根粗大的肉棒缓缓往嘴里送。

她的嘴长得本就小巧，遇上这根大size的肉棒更是含不下多少。剩了大半根在口外，只能用两只手握住，跟着口中吞咽的节奏撸动。

她的舌尖不时划过龟头，李灿多舒服得轻叹，享受着身下贴心的服务。

文星伊以前没给他口过，生怕自己哪弄得他不舒服于是动作更加轻柔。李灿多低头，看着她闭眼含住他硕大的小脸，因为持续的运动而变得有些红扑扑的，正在努力吞吐着的小嘴也红润不已。

她的牙尖不时划过肉棒，李灿多看见她小幅度抖动的乳房，回想起十几分钟前她哭着喊他老公的样子，肉棒又粗大了几分。文星伊差点被顶到喉咙，干呕着退出来的同时李灿多终于没忍住射了出来。白浊的液体顺着她身体的曲线滑进乳房之间深深的沟壑，不知又会向下流向到哪里。

李灿多这下是真的没力气了，拿着淋浴头给文星伊和自己冲干净身子，再随手捞过浴巾擦干水滴就抱着她回了房间。

光着身子走过空调风口的时候两人都轻颤了下，李灿多把她塞进被子里，然后掀开被子钻了进去。

文星伊半睁着眼看他，对上李灿多的视线时还是笑出了声。

“你笑什么嘛。”李灿多把她搂进自己怀里，下巴抵在她头顶。

文星伊在她怀里蹭了蹭，传出来的声音有些闷闷的，“我就是觉得…这样挺好的。”过了一会儿又补充道，“这样的话，一辈子也没关系的吧？”

李灿多知道她一直以来的不自信和敏感，于是更加抱紧她，柔声哄着，“多久都可以。”

沉默了许久，李灿多又低声逗她，“小妖精，这么下去我迟早被你榨干。”

文星伊的声音越来越小，“…那你就等着精尽人亡吧。”

李灿多无声的笑了笑，轻轻说了声“晚安”。

过了一会儿也没得到回应。

他低头看了看怀中紧紧环着他的腰的某个小朋友，因为睡熟了平稳的呼吸还打在他身上。

星星都睡着啦。

END.


End file.
